


Dean's Feeling Curious

by lady_castiel



Series: Destiel in Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, bottomDean, destiel smut, topCas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_castiel/pseuds/lady_castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been wondering about angel sex...and Cas has been hearing his impure thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Feeling Curious

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it!

What’s it like to get fucked by an angel? Dean Winchester’s been wondering for months now. Sure, he’d gotten sort of close when he and Anna had sex in the backseat of the Impala, but that was before she’d gotten her mojo back. As far as Dean was concerned, that meant his question still wasn’t answered.

It started as a passing thought, a curiosity born in a moment of boredom when Dean was helping Sammy do research for a case. He’d accidentally come across some old Men of Letters notes on nephilim, and he had to admit, as he was reading over the papers, that his mind drifted away from the case at hand, focusing in on the fact that angel-human sex was an actual possibility. Of course, he hadn’t gotten too much time to consider the implications because Sammy had interrupted his thoughts by clearing his throat in irritation. Clearly Sam had noticed Dean wasn’t very focused on the matter at hand.

Ever since that day, Dean has been thinking about it more and more. I mean, come on, angelic orgasms had to be pretty freaking awesome, right? He really couldn’t have told you at what point these thoughts became permanently fixated on Cas. If he had to guess, it probably started with the dreams, the incredibly hot, sweaty dreams that had Dean waking up harder and more frustrated than he’d ever been in his life. At first, Dean felt ashamed and disgusted by these dreams. What the fuck, man? You can’t be having wet dreams about a friend, especially a friend who happens to be a dude. But even these guilty thoughts were not enough to calm him down. Those nights he had to get out of bed and take a cold shower if he wanted to have any chance of getting back to sleep.

One night after a particularly difficult hunt, Dean threw himself down on his bed with a frustrated growl. How many goddamn times did he have to explain personal space to Cas for him to get the fucking message? Every time he turned around, the angel was breathing down his fucking neck, and feeling his presence so close to him was more than enough to set his cock twitching in his pants after being plagued by angel sex dreams for weeks on end. The second they’d gotten back to the bunker, he’d mumbled an excuse about being exhausted to Sammy and left his little brother standing in the kitchen with the trench coat wearing angel, trying to put as much space and as many doors between himself and Cas as possible.

Fuck it! Dean couldn’t take this shit anymore. He pulled himself up and crossed the room to lock his door. He needed some relief, and god damn it, he was going to get it. Dean kicked off his boots and yanked down his jeans and boxers, freeing the erection he’d spent most of the day desperately trying to conceal from Cas and his brother. Without hesitating, he leaned back on his bed, took his throbbing cock in his hand, and started stroking himself. He tried not to think about Castiel, but it was impossible. Even with the locked door separating them, Dean still felt the angel’s presence so intensely that Cas could’ve been standing right next to him. Dean closed his eyes as he picked up the pace, groaning from the pleasure, and envisioning those intense blue eyes. 

Maybe he was crazy, but on his shoulder, Cas’ handprint started to feel warm. And, fuck, even that heat felt good; Dean could so clearly imagine the angel’s hands on him, moving over his body greedily. The more he thought about Cas, the faster his hand moved, and his groans became louder with each stroke. Dean got even more worked up as he started thinking about the angel’s sensual lips, wondering what those would feel like travelling along his skin. Just as his imagination was about to take Dean’s pleasure over the edge, a fluttering of wings scared him out of his skin, making Dean lose his balance and fall back on the bed.

Dean cursed and tried to cover himself with the sheets, “Cas,” he growled, “What the fuck are you doing in here? The door is locked for a reason!”

Castiel lowered his icy blue eyes, locking them onto Dean’s green ones. “I know exactly why the door was locked. I could hear your thoughts from the kitchen just as clearly as I could hear them all day.” He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. When he continued, his voice was even more gravelly than usual, “And, no, Dean, I won’t give you any personal space. We both know you don’t want any and that you haven’t for months. What you want is an answer to your question, and I can assure you I am more than prepared to give you one.”

“Damn it, Cas! You mean to tell me that not only did you get me all hot and bothered today on purpose, but you have also known that I’ve been wanting this for months! Months, and you have waited this long to say anything! Why?!”

“Please, Dean. I have lived for thousands of years, a few months of waiting is nothing compared to the pleasure I have gotten from driving you wild with my presence and my closeness, listening to every thought you’ve had about me. But I’m done waiting now, Dean, and so are you.”

Knowing that Castiel had deliberately frustrated him for so long made Dean furious. He didn’t appreciate being toyed with by the angel, and he was just about to tell him so when he noticed the lust in Castiel’s eyes. That’s when he realized, if Cas really had been listening in on all of Dean’s dirty thoughts, he had to have been every bit as sexually frustrated as the hunter had been those past months, and a smirk spread across Dean’s face at the thought of his having the power to get an angel all hot and bothered. “Oh yeah, Cas? I didn’t know angels could be so kinky, getting off on people’s dirty thoughts.”

“Dean, I have already told you I am done waiting, so you can either tell me you want me, or you can try to joke around and I will go. I didn’t come in here to be teased,” Cas growled, and just like that the smirk left Dean Winchester’s face. The hunter threw the sheets off, reached out, and yanked the angel into a lustful kiss. Cas was surprised for only a moment before he returned the kiss, pushing his tongue greedily into the hunter’s mouth as their needy bodies crashed together.

Dean pulled the angel down on the bed and climbed on top of him without breaking their increasingly hot kiss. He pulled Cas’ tie over his head and ripped his white dress shirt open, causing buttons to fly across the room in different directions. Feeling Dean’s rough hands running over his chest made Cas moan loudly into Dean’s mouth. Dean was actually touching him, and it was a thousand times better than he could have possibly imagined in his months of yearning for this moment. Cas leaned forward and shrugged out of what was left of his shirt and began pulling at Dean’s. The hunter finally broke their kiss to allow his angel to pull the shirt over his head, and said, as he laughed and tugged at Cas’ pants, “Baby, you’re still a little overdressed. Let’s get these clothes off.”

“Alright, I will,” Cas grinned, “I wouldn’t want any more of my clothing to be torn. I guess it’s a good thing I left my coat in the kitchen.” He snapped his fingers instantly transporting his remaining clothing to the floor. Dean gazed hungrily over Cas’ lean, beautiful body, letting out a low moan as his eyes fixed themselves on the angel’s pulsing erection. “Enough stalling, Dean,” Cas said as he pulled the hunter into another steamy kiss and pressed his body tight against Dean’s, grinding his erection against his thigh and moaning with pleasure.

That sound made Dean even harder, which he would never have thought possible and he arched his back, pressing his own member into the angel and grinding to get some much-needed friction. He bit down gently on Cas’ lower lip and pushed the angel down firmly against the mattress once more. Dean turned the attention of his hot lips to Cas’ neck and used his right hand to stimulate the angel’s nipples, first making gentle circles around them, then pinching them when he felt them harden in response to his touch. Cas was moaning Dean’s name over and over, and the sounds were driving Dean absolutely wild with desire to the point that his cock was aching to be touched. The thought must have passed through Dean’s mind because within seconds Cas was stroking him, filling Dean with pleasure as the angel’s fingers smeared the pre come over the head of his dick. Now it was Dean’s turn to moan Cas’ name.

Before Dean could register what was happening, Cas had rolled them over on the bed, putting himself on top of the hunter. He kissed Dean’s lips before grinning mischievously and running his hands over the hunter’s toned body. Dean couldn’t help but notice how filled with lust Cas’ voice was as he said, “Dean, I want you to just lay back and relax.” He then started kissing his way down the Winchester’s body, pausing momentarily to lick at Dean’s nipples a few times. Cas continued to move lower and right when Dean thought he was going to lose his mind with frustration, he felt the angel lick the head of his painfully hard cock, making Dean lose his mind with desire instead.

Cas licked the length of the shaft once before finally taking Dean’s member into his mouth. He loved the way Dean tasted and made a little moan, the vibrations of which drove Dean even crazier. He bucked his hips in response, but Cas used both of his hands to push Dean firmly down on the bed, looking up at him for a moment with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. Even though he’d never done this before, Cas quickly found his rhythm, and Dean’s groans made it very clear that he was enjoying himself. Dean was gripping Cas’ dark hair in his hand as the angel bobbed up and down on his dick, swirling his tongue in all the right ways. Dean knew this was the most intense blowjob he’d ever gotten, and even though he didn’t want it to stop, he also didn’t want to cum already. He’d waited months for this, and he wanted to make it last. “Cas, baby…you have to stop.”

Cas pulled off Dean’s cock with an obscene, wet pop. “Why? Is this not to your satisfaction?” The angel looked downcast.

“No, no, Baby. The problem is I like it too much. I don’t want to finish already.” With those words, Cas noticeably brightened, and Dean couldn’t believe anyone whose mouth had been wrapped around his dick moments ago could possibly be so adorable. Dean kissed Cas hard, not minding the fact that he could taste himself on the angel’s lips. In fact, if he was honest with himself, it really turned him on. “Alright,” Dean said huskily, “I’ve never done this before, but if this is going to be our first time together, I want to do this right. I need you, Cas. Fuck me.”

“Very well, Dean, turn over and get that ass in the air.” Dean’s breath caught when he heard Cas swear. He didn’t know if it was the excited growl in his voice or the curse itself, but Dean was so fucking turned on right now. As soon as Dean had assumed the position, Castiel spanked him hard on the ass.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted surprised, but Cas only responded with a second slap, harder than the first, but planted in precisely the same spot. Dean let out a half moan-half whimper. This was a new experience for Dean, and he was shocked to discover how delicious the controlled pain was. Cas followed the second stinging slap with a gentle kiss on the red skin, causing Dean to suck in air. He had been unprepared for that kind of tenderness to follow on the heels of the pain, but it only heightened his pleasure.

Cas leaned over Dean’s powerful body and put three fingers up to the hunter’s mouth. “Suck,” he commanded, and Dean happily complied. Being ordered around by his angel like this was so hot that he didn’t even think of protesting, and his compliance was rewarded with soft moans of pleasure from Cas. When the angel pulled his fingers away, he leaned in and gave Dean a hard, hungry kiss on the mouth before gently inserting a finger into the hunter’s tight ass.

At first this completely foreign sensation felt like an unwelcome intrusion to Dean, but in mere moments, he had relaxed enough for Cas to insert a second finger. Cas gradually picked up the pace as he moved his fingers in and out of Dean, and the sensation quickly became pleasurable. As Cas added the third finger and increased the pace even more, he found Dean’s prostate and began to massage it. “Oh fuck!” Dean breathed as the sensation caused him to buck hard against his angel’s skilled fingers. “Yes, Cas, yes!” he shouted, losing himself as his pleasure mounted.  
“Alright, Dean, I can’t take this any longer. I have to fuck you now!” Cas growled as he removed his fingers, causing Dean to whine temporarily at his sudden emptiness. “Don’t whine, Baby, I promise I’ll give you everything you need,” Cas soothed Dean as he ran the tip of his throbbing dick over Dean’s asshole. Then he gently pushed his tip in, and the tight heat was almost too much for him. The gorgeous angel paused for a moment to collect himself; the last thing he would ever want to do is hurt Dean by getting overexcited and rushing into him. After a few deep breaths, Cas again pressed forward slowly, causing Dean to make the lewdest noise Cas had ever heard.

Once he bottomed out, Cas paused for a moment to absorb the feeling of being so tightly encompassed by Dean. Dean, however, was desperate and impatient for Cas to get moving, so he grinded back against Cas hard. That was all it took for Cas to completely lose it. He tried to take it easy, but very soon he was pounding into Dean with abandon, driven entirely by his built-up lust. And the sounds Dean was making, the utterly sinful yet somehow heavenly sounds only spurred Cas on. The angel adjusted his hips slightly and knew he’d hit his lover’s prostate when Dean felt compelled to scream out, “Castiel!” Dean’s scream only intensified his angel’s lust, causing Cas to mercilessly ram into the hunter’s sweet spot repeatedly, eliciting cries of “Fuck!” “Yes, Cas!” and “Don’t stop, baby!”

Castiel knew he was approaching his edge, and he refused to come before Dean. He grabbed Dean’s wet cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. It took only a few strokes before Dean’s cum shot out over the bed, making him cry out louder still. This sent Cas over the edge, too, and he began to come inside of Dean even as he continued stroking Dean’s cock to finish out his orgasm.

The men collapsed on the bed, exhausted and tingling all over with pleasure. Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had,” he whispered.

“So I suppose getting fucked by angel has lived up to your expectations,” Cas said with a satisfied chuckle. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel and kissed him again in response.


End file.
